


Skyrim Love: Lydia

by SpiritBear



Series: Skyrim Love [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adopted Children, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Scars, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritBear/pseuds/SpiritBear
Summary: So, I wrote this to appreciate my wife Lydia. I also had this idea for a while and really wanted to do this. Basically it's just a bunch of scenarios about Lydia and the female dragonborn, whose name will be Tanda. Also, I plan to make Tanda's past fucked up so fair warning.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Series: Skyrim Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. First Meeting

Lydia was in the middle of training when she was told to report to the Jarl. Lydia had no idea why she was being summoned but she couldn't refuse the Jarl. When she got to Dragon's Reach however, she was told to wait by the entrance. Knowing better than to argue, Lydia waited and couldn't help it as her thoughts started to spiral. 

'Am I getting discharged? No, I've been a great soldier and I'm one of the few housecarls that the Jarl has. Am I being assigned to a difficult task? No that can't be it either, I don't have much field experience."

Lydia couldn't come up with a good enough reason until she saw the Jarl coming towards her, with a figure in a set of steel armor close behind him. She stood up straighter and held her breath as the duo came towards her.

"Lydia, I'm glad you're here," Jarl Balgruuf said, "I want to introduce you to our newest Thane." At this, the steel clad figure took off their helmet and stuck out their hand. Lydia was shocked. In front if her was an Imperial. She had long brown hair, she had a fair brown complexion but she also had a huge scar on her face, making her blind in her right eye. Lydia quickly snapped out of her stupor and took the offered hand, making the Imperial smile.

"Hello, my name is Tanda. I can only guess that your here to help me." Lydia could only smile at the tone Tanda was using. Polite but with a hint of fear, like she was afraid of messing up. "My name is Lydia, though I suppose you already knew that. I have been chosen to be your housecarl and I'm sworn to carry your burdens." She looked towards her Jarl to confirm that she was correct. She recieved a small nod and turned back to her Thane.

"Tanda, as Thane you are allowed to now buy property. If you'll follow me please." Balgruuf turned and started to walk back to his throne. Tanda gave Lydia a small smile and followed the Jarl, leaving Lydia to simply follow her.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia knew Tanda had scars, she was a warrior after all. But she didn't know how many, or where she got them. Lydia could only assume they were from past battles. Well, at least most of them. The ones that concern her the most however, are the ones that Tanda refuses to talk about.

Lydia was no stranger to scars. She had her fair share, mostly from training accidents. Lydia couldn't expect to get out of having a few scars, it came with getting hurt. And Lydia was constantly getting hurt, her Thane was an active one and that meant Lydia had to be twice as active if she wanted to keep up.

Four months have passed and Lydia still couldn't grasp how Tanda had so much energy. It was like she never ran out of stamina. One minute she was charging through dungeons, the next she was fighting a band of bandits with only her trusty battle axe, Regina (why Tanda chose that name, and why she even named her dwarven axe was beyond Lydia). Tanda could go for days without stopping, but Lydia couldn't. So, Lydia spent most of her days taking care of Breezehome while Tanda went to explore.

But, this also meant that Tanda came home with more injuries than Lydia could count. Not having a companion meant that she could go at any pace without having to take care of another person, but also left Tanda without a second pair of eyes and a little defenseless. If Tanda came home with a only a couple of broken bones and a few deep gashes, then Lydia would thank the Gods. If she came back with major injuries, then Lydia would have to take care of Tanda with her limited healing knowledge.

Today was one of those days. Lydia barely had any time to catch her when Tanda came bursting through the door and immediately passed out. She had went into a cave that was home to a bandit camp. She barely came out with her life. Tanda had forgotten to stock up on healing potions and barely any food left. Lydia had to clean off the blood and dirt before checking Tanda's wounds but, Lydia was hesitant.

Tanda was very strict when it came to her privacy. When they were on an adventure, Tanda would make sure Lydia never saw her bare skin. Tanda would lock her door to her bedroom when Lydia was in the house and take a bath when Lydia was asleep. Lydia would usually give Tanda a potion and take care of the injuries that were too stubborn to fully close up. But, sadly Lydia had no potions and the longer she waited, the greater the chance that the wounds would be infected with a disease.

Lydia would have to say that Tanda was surprisingly light. Her heavy armor gave people the idea that she was bigger than she actually was. Tanda only barely came up to Lydia's shoulders, Regina was as tall as it's wielder but somehow Tanda managed. Lydia was expecting something heavier but Tanda was as heavy as two bags of flour.

Lydia carried her unconscious Thane to the bath. Lydia was then faced with the most difficult task, taking off Tanda's clothes. Lydia wanted to respect her Thane's wishes, but her health was at risk. Determined to accept the consequences, Lydia started to remove Tanda's gear and her clothes.

Lydia was expecting a few scars, but nothing could prepare her for the sight in front of her. All across Tanda's torso were deep and light scratch marks, as if someone ran their nails through her skin. On her back the scratches were worse, they were deeper and more frequent. If Lydia looked close enough, she could see faint bite marks on Tanda's shoulders. But what really caught her attention was the brand mark on Tanda's chest, right above her left breast. It was an image of a charging boar. She had a similar mark on her lower back, this one was in ink instead of being burned into Tanda's skin.

Lydia didn't want to look at her legs, knowing they were probably in a similar state like her torso. But before she could even look, a hand grabbed Lydia by the wrist. She looked up and there was Tanda, staring straight into her eyes. Lydia felt Tanda guiding her hand off of her skin and releasing her, only to curl up so Lydia couldn't see her skin.

"What happened?" Tanda had so many emotions cross her face that Lydia almost felt guilty for asking. But she had to know, she had to know who dare hurt her Thane.

"Lydia, I want to tell you. But if I do, you won't be able to see me in the same way. So I won't tell you the entire story, I'll only tell you a few details." Tanda's voice was clear but it had a hint of fear. Lydia felt her heart break to see Tanda, Thane of Whiterun and the Dragonborn, reduced to this frightened girl. She grabbed Tanda's hand, to provide comfort. Tanda gave her a small smile and cleared her throat. 

"I am an orphan. And orphans don't last long in Cyrodill. Either they die or they get picked off the streets for some reason or another and they wish they died. I was one of those who got picked up. I was taken by an old man, I was then turned into a present for his oldest son. I was to be his own personal whore," Lydia only tightened her grip on Tanda's hand as she continued, "The son however, decided it was better to be shared. He let any of his friends, who had the coin for it, do what they pleased. I was passed from Brenton, to Nord, to Imperial, and even a few Khajiit and Argonians. Soon, I wasn't considered a person anymore, only a plaything for those who bought their way into my bed. I was property, so I was treated as such." Tanda then pointed to her brand.

"In the eyes of Cyrodill law, I am property of House Aper. I was not only branded as property but I was marked as a slut of Aper as well. The tattoo on my back was put there so it would remind everyone of my station."

Tanda finished her story and looked at Lydia, a sad smile on her face. Lydia was conflicted, she was angry at the man who decided that Tanda was only good at being a plaything, she was sad that her Thane went through this pain, and she was slightly happy that Tanda was with her instead of that man (this made Lydia's heart skip a beat but she ignored that). Lydia only gave a small smile in return and picjed up a cloth. She then proceeded to clean a confused Tanda. When she was done with the cleaning and dressing her Thane's wounds, Lydia helped Tanda with her clothes and lead her to bed.

As soon as Tanda felt the comfort of her bed, she fell asleep. Lydia could only smile and, in a small moment of weakness, pressed a small kiss to her forehead and made a small vow.

"I promise you my Thane, that I will protect you from here on out. No boar will lay a hand on you as long as I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you Tanda's past was horrible. I won't post her entire backstory, I'll make a separate book for that, and I'll only add a few snippets here and there. Let me know how I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this is, criticism is welcome. I am using this as writing practice, so forgive any errors. I love Lydia to death and wanted to write something for her. That being said, I also plan to write for multiple characters.


End file.
